Hands of Time
by PurpleLover91399
Summary: It's been ten years since they found out who A was. But Spencer still gets paranoid every now and then. The day after they found out Mona was A, she told Toby everything about A and why they had to break up. Toby understood everything and comforted her. Spencer still thinks about when she had to break up with Toby. Spencer is now married to Toby. Please view and review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok so this is my first story so I'm sorry if there's any wrong with the formatting because I have nooo idea what's going on. And it took me a while to find out how to put the Author's Note, but I don't even know if this is coming out right. Well I'll find out once I actually get it on the website and everything. Once again I'm sincerely sorry if something's wrong, and I will try to fix it soon.**

**I feel so happy uploading a story now! And I am ADDICTED I repeat, ADDICTED to Pretty Little Liars. Can you believe it? 2 MORE DAYS TILL PLL IS BACK!**

**~PurpleLover91399**

**Hands of Time**

**Chapter One**

It's been ten years since they found out who A was. But Spencer still gets paranoid every now and then. The day after they found out Mona was A, she told Toby everything about A and why they had to break up. Toby understood everything and comforted her. Spencer still thinks about when she had to break up with Toby.

"Toby, it just…it was too hard to break up with you, but if I didn't, A could have harmed you." They were thinking about what happened ten years ago.

"Shhh, it's all right, Spence. It's been ten years now with no A. And like I said before, pretending not to love you was the hardest thing I've ever done. Deep in my heart, I knew you still loved me." He smiled.

"Thanks for being there for me. I love you, Toby."

"I love you too, Spencer."

They were now married. Hanna was with Caleb, and Aria was with Ezra. Emily…decided to stay alone ever since Maya died.

That night, they all went to Aria and Ezra's house for a party. When they came back it was nearly 1AM. They were about to go to sleep when Spencer got a phone call came from Wren.

"Wren? Why are you calling at 1AM? Is something wrong?"

"Melissa's at the hospital, she –"

"What? We'll be there in 10!"

Toby was confused, "Wha-?"

"Come on, Melissa's at the hospital!" Spencer was grabbing Toby out of their bedroom and into their car.

They got to the hospital 10 minutes later and found Wren and a half asleep 7 year old Taylor in the waiting room.

"Wren, what exactly happened to Melissa?"

"I was trying to tell you but you interrupted me by saying you'll be here in 10 minutes."

Spencer was getting pissed and mad, "Tell me what happened to my sister now, will you?"

"We were all sleeping, and she usually snores loudly, but tonight she wasn't snoring, so I woke up, and saw she wasn't even breathing. I have no idea for how long she wasn't breathing. I called 911 and woke up Taylor and came to the hospital. But on the way to the hospital, the paramedics said she started breathing, but it was irregular. So hopefully she's better now.

Spencer was shocked and scared…Melissa _did _have some heart problems when she was born, but as she grew up, she was getting better. What could have happened now? Just then the doctor came and said that she was okay now and they could go see her. But she was just sleeping since it was 2AM by that time. Her breathing was back to regular. Spencer didn't like seeing Melissa with all those wires going through her body. Sure, they fought a lot in their whole lives, but deep inside, they cared for each other. The nurse said that she'll be fine and that she will be able to go home by noon the next day. So she and Toby left the hospital and it was almost 3AM by the time they got home. Thank god it was Sunday the next day, so they could sleep in.

It was 12:30 when Spencer woke up. She turned and saw that Toby wasn't in bed.

"Must have woken up already." She thought to herself

Just then her phone started ringing, it was from Melissa.

"Hi Melissa how are you doing?"

"I'm better. Thanks for taking the time to come to the hospital even though it was the middle of the night."

"No problem. You're my sister. I had to come to the hospital. We were still awake, since we had just come from Aria and Ezra's party, and then we were just about to go to sleep, but then Wren called and by 10 minutes we were at the hospital."

" Oh well thanks still. Spence, guess what?" Melissa sounded really happy.

"What?" Spencer asked curiously.

"I'm pregnant."

"What? Congratulations! How far along are you?" Spencer was happy for her sister.

"About 6 weeks!" Melissa squealed.

"Wow that great Melissa! Does Taylor know?"

"No, she's still asleep, must have been a tiring night for her. I'm gonna tell her when she wakes up."

"Well okay. Well I'll talk to you later, I just woke up and I need something to eat. Again, congratulations!"

"Okay, Spencer. Thanks. Bye.

"Bye"

Spencer hung up and went downstairs to find Toby watching T.V.

"Hey honey, how'd you sleep?"

"Fine, you?"

"Good"

"I heard you talking. Who were you talking to?"

"Oh Melissa called. She's fine. Oh and she told me she's pregnant. Six weeks along."

"Really? That's great!"

"Yeah. Now will you be sweet enough to make breakfast for me, dear?" Spencer put her puppy dog eyes at Toby.

"No! Go make your own!" Toby snapped at her.

Spencer was hurt. Toby then realized he hurt her. He didn't mean to snap at her.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." Toby said.

"No it's fine. I'll go make my own breakfast." Spencer said and then walked to the kitchen. She got some pancakes with syrup and sat at the dining table while reading the newspaper. Just then she remembered she was supposed to meet the girls for lunch at 2. It was already 1:15PM. So she didn't eat that much and went back to their bedroom to watch TV. She didn't want to be near Toby, she was still hurt and actually mad at him. Wait, why was she so emotional today?

"What's the date today?" She asked herself, and then remembered she should be getting her period today. She went to the bathroom and found out she was actually on it.

"Well that's perfect…" She muttered to herself. This was going to be one hell of a day.

"Spencer? What's wrong?" Emily was asking. They were at the Grill having lunch.

"Spence? Spencer! Earth to Spencer Jill Hastings Cavanaugh!" Hanna was now screaming at her.

"Hmm?" Spencer asked, snapping out of her own world.

"We've been calling your name for the past 5 minutes!" Hanna yelled at her. Aria shot Hanna a glance. Spencer was hurt again. Gosh, what's with people yelling at her?

"Um, I'm gonna go to the bathroom…" Spencer got up. She was having a really bad today. She started crying in the bathroom. Why did life have to be so tough for her?

Just then Aria came into bathroom. "Spencer, you've been in the bathroom for 10 minutes. Is something wrong?"

"Yes. A lot of things are wrong." Spencer was still crying.

"Well what's wrong? I'm available to hear everything." Aria always wanted people to feel better when they were feeling down. Especially her friends. Spencer stopped crying and started telling her what's wrong.

"Last night, after your party, we got a phone call from Wren. Turns out, Melissa was at the hospital. We rushed to the hospital at 1AM, and were there until around 3AM. The doctor's said she was fine and there was nothing to worry about. Then after I woke up this morning, I got a phone call from Melissa, and she told me she happened to be pregnant. Six weeks along. After I finished talking to her, I went downstairs and I asked Toby to make breakfast for me, but I was obviously joking, but he took it seriously and he snapped at me. I was hurt, so I didn't feel like talking to him, since I was mad at him. Then, I found out I was having my period, so that just made my day worse. So I was just thinking about Toby and Melissa being pregnant and was in my own world, but then Hanna yelled at me too, so that's when I broke down. Gosh, I hate being on my period. I get so emotional!" Spencer broke down again.

"I'm sorry. Maybe you should go home and get some more rest. Try to work things out with Toby. I'll call you after we leave the Grill." Aria wanted to make her best friend feel better.

"Thanks for making me feel better, Aria. Bye." Spencer was starting to leave.

"No problem. That's what best friends are for. Bye Spence."

**AN: So, how was it? A good start you think? Well go ahead and press the review button! If I can get 10 Reviews by Monday noon, I'll try to upload the 2nd chapter around Monday afternoon! :)**

**~PurpleLover91399**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay so even though I didn't get 10 reviews by noon, I still decided to upload, because I'm so excited with this story! Sorry it's a little short. I decided to stop here for Chapter 2.**

**Oh and t****hanks to:**

**xXx Stupid Cupid xXx**

**for reviewing my story**

**And thanks to:**

**arubagirl0926**

**for adding my story to your Story Alert**

**Please enjoy the story! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL.**

**Chapter 2**

By the time Spencer got home, it was almost 3:00PM.

"Hey Spence, you're back early, is everything all right?" Toby asked.

Spencer was about to ignore Toby, but then remembered what Aria said. "Yeah everything's fine, I just didn't feel well, so Aria told me to go home, and I agreed."

"Oh okay. Hey you wanna cuddle up with me?" Toby gave her his puppy dog eyes.

"Ummm okay fine." Spencer decided to forgive him for earlier that morning.

They were cuddling up and Toby was reading 'To Kill a Mockingbird' out loud. And soon they fell asleep on the couch. It was 7:00PM when they woke up, and Spencer started making dinner which was some pasta.

"Hey do you wanna watch a movie after dinner?" Toby asked.

"I was planning to make cupcakes just for the heck of it, and also because the last time I had cupcakes was a long time ago. You wanna help me make some? After that we can watch a movie." Spencer replied.

"Ok sure. Yeah me too, it's been a while since I ate cupcakes."

So they ate dinner and finished by 8:00. Spencer was getting the materials for the cupcakes when she found out she didn't have flour. She really wanted to make the chocolate cupcakes tonight.

"Hey Toby, I have to run to the store to get some flour. I just found out we don't have any and I really want to make the cupcakes tonight." Spencer got her car keys and was walking out the door.

"'Kay, be back soon!" Toby yelled from the bathroom.

Spencer rolled her eyes playfully.

Spencer went to the nearest store which was Wal-Mart and got some flour. When she proceeded to the check-out, she saw the cashier looked like a familiar person.

"I feel like I know her…" Spencer accidentally said out loud.

"Spencer?" The cashier asked.

"Wait…Jenna?" Spencer finally recognized the person.

"Hey Spencer long time no see! How's life?"

"Yeah, you too. I'm great. You work here?"

"Yeah for the past 3 years! What do you do as a job?"

"Oh I teach 1st grade at Rosewood Elementary."

"I see. So…why are you only buying flour tonight?"

"Haha, because Toby and I are going to make cupcakes and I found out we ran out of flour."

"Ohhh I see. Well say hi to Toby for me!"

"I will! Bye Jenna, it was nice bumping into you!"

"Yeah you too! Bye Spencer!"

By the time Spencer got home, it was 9:00. Toby was waiting for her at the dining table.

"What took you so long!"

"You will never guess who I bumped into at Wal-Mart."

"Who? Jenna?" Toby asked playfully.

"As a matter of fact yes!"

"What? Oh my god! I swear that was a wild guess! Waaiiit. Are you trying to trick me?"

"No. I swear I saw Jenna. She was the cashier."

"Whoa…"

"She told me to say hi to you for her"

"I see…"

"Toby? Toby! It's not a big deal! She's your step-sister. Deal with it!" Spencer said playfully. "Now let's go make cupcakes."

Spencer and Toby were having fun making the cupcakes, because Toby kept putting frosting on Spencer, and then Spencer put a handful of flour on Toby's head. They kept playing around like little kids and making a mess that they did not realize was really big. After like 30 minutes, they finally finished making cupcakes and put it in the oven. Then they looked around the kitchen and saw the huge mess they made. And then they looked at themselves and saw they were filled with frosting and flour and other materials.

"I think we should go take a shower." Spencer said.

"Yeah…whoever gets to the shower last is a burnt cupcake!"

And they race each other up the stairs to their master bathroom. Apparently, Spencer got there first and ran into the shower.

"Looks like you're the burnt cupcake now!" Spencer yelled from the shower and turned on the water.

"Ugh! Well hurry up! You don't want the cupcakes to burn!"

"Well one cupcake is already burnt so…"

"Spencer can you please shut up and take a shower now?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Grrrr!" Toby was getting mad but in a joking way. He wasn't serious.

Once they both finished taking a shower, they went downstairs to check on the cupcakes, and as soon as they got downstairs, the oven let out a little beep letting them know the cupcakes were done. Spencer got them out of the oven and let it cool. Then she and Toby started putting frosting on them. And soon it was ready. Toby put on the movie and they cuddled and ate the cupcakes. It was 11:50PM when the movie finished.

"Shit, it's almost midnight and tomorrow's Monday!" Spencer said. She was going to be sleepy at work tomorrow. And teaching 1st graders was gonna make it worse. Not that she doesn't like teaching 1st graders, she loves little children but right now she's really sleepy. Spencer and Toby went upstairs, brushed their teeth, got into their pajamas, and fell asleep.

Spencer woke up to her alarm clock. She looked at the clock: 7:30AM.

"Ugh, only 7 hours of sleep. Toby, remind me to go to bed when I come back from work."

"Mmmphokay." Toby mumbled sleepily. Toby was lucky on Mondays; he only had to work from 10AM to 2PM.

"Oh crap I'm late! I have to be there in half an hour! A Hastings is never late!"

Spencer got up brushed her teeth, made breakfast, got her bag, and took her coffee with her to the car. It was 7:50 when she got into her car. And it takes 10 minutes to get there. So she wasn't going to be late and she was happy about that. When she got there, she unlocked her classroom door and walked in. The students don't come in until 8:30 so she just graded some stuff.

The first bell rang at 8:30 telling students to go into their classrooms. And Spencer started teaching. The school day finally ended at 3:30 and she drove home. She got home at around 3:40 and was greeted by Toby watching T.V. Nothing new for her on Mondays.

"Hey Tobs." Spencer greeted her husband/

"Hey Spence. How was your day at work?"

"Nothing new, same as usual. Hey are you forgetting to tell me something?" Spencer asked. She forgot what Toby was supposed to remind her.

"Hmm? Oh right. Yeah you told me to remind you to go to sleep after you come back so…go to sleep."

"Okay thanks, see you later." Spencer headed upstairs to their room and decided she would grade the 1st graders' worksheets when she woke up. And with that she fell asleep.

**AN: So, how was it again? Please review! And add this story to your story alert! I'll upload Chapter 3 Tuesday morning. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm soooo sorry I didn't update sooner. I got kind of busy and whenever I had free time I just read a book, ate, slept, went somewhere or chat/text with friends. And even if I DID have the choice to do this, I tried, but it was taking me forever to think of what to happen and then I got too lazy. I'm so sorry. **

**Ok so has everyone watched the season 3 premiere? I loved the Spoby moment! And who do you think A's helper or another A is? Because we all know Mona is in a mental institute (or whateveryoucallit)...or is she? Hehehe. Who do you think called Emily and told her to come to Ali's grave? Who was in Spence's house when the girls were sleeping? And then at the end? When Spence's car was filled with the pictures? Who do you think sent the text that said, "GAME ON BITCHES, -A" ? Ahhh! There's so many questions! I can't wait till the next the next episode! **

**Ok enough babbling let's get to the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL**

**Chapter 3**

Spencer woke up to her phone ringing. She groaned and looked at the caller ID. It was from Aria.

"Hello?" She answered into her phone groggily.

"Hey – oooh did I wake you up?" Aria asked.

"Yes, well no, well yes, but it's fine." Spencer's brain was malfunctioning.

"Ok, so I'm sorry for not calling yesterday, I completely forgot because I also got really busy too. So did you and Toby make up?"

"Yeah after I got back from the Grill, Toby asked me to cuddle with him, so I decided to forgive him and joined him.

"Awww that's so sweet!" Aria squealed.

"Yeah and then we made cupcakes and watched a movie. Hey what time is it?" Spencer asked.

"Around 5:30." Aria replied.

"Ugh, I've to start grading. It's so hard to read their handwriting!" Spencer complained.

"Well I'll talk to you later then. Bye" Aria said.

"Bye"

She went downstairs to find Toby sleeping on the couch. Spencer sighed. She stared grading her students' work. It felt like torture to her nowadays. She just wanted to sleep and sleep and have fun and not teach. She used to love teaching, but now she got tired of it. Thankfully summer was coming and she would have 3 months free without any 1st graders. She went to the kitchen to get a drink of lemonade, and she accidentally dropped the plastic cup on the tiles of the kitchen floor, which woke up Toby.

"Wha-?" He asked.

"Oh sorry! I accidentally dropped a plastic cup."

"Oh."

"I'm so tired of teaching! I really need a break from teaching and seeing the first graders' horrible handwriting!"

"Spence, summer break starts next week. Do you want to go somewhere? Out of state?" Toby offered.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Hmmm how about Colorado to see the Rocky Mountains?"

"Not a bad idea!"

"Ok, so let's schedule the flight for Friday after we're done with work, so...around 8:00?"

"Sure!"

…

It was finally Friday. After a week of lots of grading and teaching, Spencer was ready to go on vacation. She came home at around 4:00 and started packing. Toby would be back in half an hour. They had to go to the airport at 6:00, because the airport says you have to be there two hours before your flight. When Toby came home, Spencer got even more excited. They continued packing and once they were done, they kept checking if they had everything. Then they drove to the Philadelphia Airport. Once they got onto the airplane, Spencer was soooo happy. It was almost midnight Pennsylvania time and only 10:00 Colorado time by the time they landed. They checked into their hotel. And as soon as Toby took care of everything, he and Spencer just went to the bed and fell asleep. They forgot that Colorado time was 2 hours behind Pennsylvania time.

Spencer woke up to her phone ringing. She groaned. It was from Aria.

"Dude, it's only 9AM and it's summer break!" Spencer yelled

"Oh ok that's my way of getting a 'hello'? Oh and by the way, it's 11AM." Aria said

"What? No, it's 9AM…wait…oh yeahhhhh I forgot to tell you guys."

"Forgot to tell us what? Oh by they way, we're all at Hanna's house. Caleb's out of town, so we could hang out at her house."

"I forgot to tell you guys that I'm in Colorado. Toby and I decided to go last night, since I really needed a break from teaching. I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you guys. My phone was off the whole day yesterday-"

"Spence, will you shut up? I'm trying to sleep!" Toby yelled.

"Hey Aria, can you wait for a few minutes?"

"Sure"

Spencer saw that she was still in her clothes that she wore in the airplane the night before. So she just went to the lobby on the first floor. Barely anyone was awake.

"Ok hello? Sorry about that." Spencer said into her phone."

"Huh? Oh yeah it's okay. You were on speaker and we all heard Toby yell at you, haha. So, you were saying?"

"Oh yeah. I was saying that my phone was off all of yesterday, because I turned it off in the morning and then I forgot to turn it back on, and then after I came back from work, I started packing and everything and I never turned on my phone until late last night. Oh and the time here is 2 hours behind from Pennsylvania."

"Ohhh okay. So when are you coming back?" Hanna asked

"Hi Hanna, we're gonna be back next Saturday night."

"What are you gonna do there?" Emily asked.

"Hey Emily, well I want to go see the Rocky Mountains first, and then we'll do other stuff." Spencer answered.

Spencer and the girls talked for a while and then Spencer went back to her hotel room. It was 9:45AM. She decided she could use some more sleep. She got into a tank top and sweats and went back to sleep.

…

"What a nice view here!" Spencer exclaimed. They were at the mountains. They drove up the Trail Ridge Road and it takes you up to the Arctic Circle ecologically. That road also took them to the top of the mountain and they loved it.

They spent the whole week in Colorado and before they knew it, it was time to go back to Rosewood.

Their flight landed at 5:00 and they were home by 6:00. When they came to their driveway, they saw someone, they haven't seen for days and never wanted to see for days, waiting for them at the door. Spencer and Toby knew something bad was coming up…

**AN: I'm so sorry this is short. I kinda ran out of things for the story and I had to update soon since I haven't for the past I don't know how many days. You guys wanna help me? Give me some ideas? Because I am so lost.**

**Oh and the Rocky Mountains part? Yeah I put it in this story because guess what? I'm going to the Rocky Mountains on June 30th! A long time from now, but I'm glad my family finished deciding when we're gonna go and what we will do. I can't wait till I go there! Oh and if anyone has been to or lives in Denver or near Boulder, Colorado, please give me ideas what else I can do there! **

** I guess you can call this a cliff-hanger. Who do you think was on their doorstep waiting for them? Please review! Your reviews always make me smile! **

**~PurpleLover91399**


	4. Chapter 4

******AN: Here's chapter 4! I tried updating last night but I had to go to a party, but I also had to write more. So I finished writing today. Since the last chapter was a little short, I tried making this one longer. I can't wait till the next episode! ****Thanks to arubagirl0926 and anon for reviewing my story. ****And thanks to , GoddessArtemis1999, Twilightlova20 for adding my story to their story alert.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL**

**Chapter 4**

Previously...

_Their flight landed at 5:00 and they were home by 6:00. When they came to their driveway, they saw someone, they haven't seen for days and never wanted to see for days, waiting for them at the door. Spencer and Toby knew something bad was coming up… _

Spencer parked the car and went up to the porch. The man that was standing there smirked at her.

"What do you want?" Spencer said in a harsh tone.

"Relax I'm not gonna hurt you." He said

Toby came up behind them, "Jason, you will not even THINK about hurting my Spence!"

Ignoring Toby, Jason asked Spencer, "So do you care to explain where you have been for the past week? No one knows where you guys went. Not even the girls!"

Wait, the girls? She told them everything. Spencer made a mental note to herself to call Aria.

"Why does it matter where we were?" Spencer asked. For some reason she didn't want to tell him where they were yet.

"Because I've been waiting at your porch every single afternoon for the past week." Jason answered simply.

"Why?"

"Because I have to talk to you about Alison."

Spencer tensed. It's been 11 years since she died. After the 2nd anniversary of Alison's death, the girls decided to go forward and not think about Alison too much. At this point, Spencer's head was spinning and she was falling backwards. Toby caught her just in time.

"Spencer? Spence? Spencer!" Toby was yelling.

"Wha-?" She still felt dizzy.

"You okay?" Toby asked, concerned.

"Yeah..take me...to the couch...I need to hear what...Jason...needs to say. Oh and...give me a glass...of water." Spencer was feeling faint.

"Sure Spence, as long as you're okay with him being here. Jason, come into the living room. I'll be back with some water for Spence. You want anything to drink?" Toby asked.

"Oh no. I'm fine. Take care of Spencer first." Jason said.

After Spencer drank some water and felt okay, they were ready to hear what Jason wanted to say about Alison. Toby sat next to Spencer in case she felt faint again.

"First of all I have a confession to make. About Alison's body."

Spencer knew this was gonna be bad. She tightened her grip on Toby's hand. Toby tried making her comfortable. Jason took a deep breath and said,

"I'm the one who took Ali's body out of the grave."

"WHAT?" Spencer and Toby said at the same time. Spencer started crying. She never cried. She went hysterical.

"Get out!" Toby yelled.

"Let me explain -"

"GET. OUT. NOW."

"Can I please explain?"

Spencer had calmed down a little.

"Should I let him stay?" Toby asked Spencer

"Jason why did you do this? Were you drunk?" Just then another idea hit her head."Wait, hold that thought. Jason, who told you to take Ali's body?"

"Spence..."Toby started to say.

"It's okay, I got it under control. Go on, Jason." Spencer said.

"Thank you, Spencer! I've been trying to you guys that someone – actually some _people_ – told me to."

"Go on" Spencer urged.

"Jenna and Garret told me to dig up Ali's grave. They said that if I didn't, they would kill me. I was in a life or death situation."

"I see...okay. Well why didn't you tell us 10 years ago?"

"Because it took me 10 years to confess."

"But you _didn't _want to this, right?"

"Right"

But Jenna and Garret told you to."

"That would be correct."

"Then why didn't you tell us before!" Spencer accidentally yelled. "Sorry I didn't mean to raise my voice. It was an accident."

"It's fine. I didn't want to tell you guys because I was afraid what you guys might do."

"Ohhh okay I see."

"Well...I better get going. I see you guys need to unpack. Oh wait you never told me where you went."

"Oh right. We went to Colorado to see the Rocky Mountains. You know, school just ended so I don't have to teach for another 3 months. And I really needed a vacation." Spencer replied.

"Well I better get going." Jason said

"Bye Jason." Toby finally spoke.

"Bye Jason, thank you for telling us." Spencer said.

"What the hell just happened?" Toby asked.

"Umm Jason told us that he was forced by Jenna and Garret, because if he didn't, they were going to kill him and he confessed to us 10 years later." Spencer explained.

"Oh okay ,thanks"

"No problem. Now we have to get our bags and suitcases from the car."

"Yeah. Right. I'll be back from the bathroom"

Spencer rolled her eyes. Toby was acting weird and awkward. Oh well. "Okay hurry!"

Spencer was about to go outside to get the suitcases and bags when Toby yelled from the house,

"SPENCER!"

Spencer rushed to him, "What?"

"Why did Jason take his own sister's body?"

Spencer rolled her eyes again. "Oh my god! I already told you! Jenna and Garret told him to or else they would kill him!"

"Ohhh okay. Thanks again."

"Now. Do you need anything else?"

"Hmm let me think. No I don't think so."

"Good. Now come help me get the suitcases from the car."

"Okay"

Once they got everything out of the car, Spencer called Aria and told her everything about Jason.

"We were just getting back from the airport when we saw him on our porch. As soon as he mentioned...Alison, I nearly fainted. Oh and he said you guys didn't know where me and Toby were.

"Oh yeah he called us and asked but we figured you probably wouldn't him to know." Aria said.

"Thanks."

Spencer and Aria talked for a while about Alison and then Spencer began to unpack. When she was unpacking, she was thinking about her job. She had been teaching for the past 3 years. She wanted to change her job. She was thinking about being a librarian. Yeah that suits her. She made a mental note to call the library later and see if the Rosewood Public Library would hire anybody. Or...instead of a teacher, she could be a principal. Yeah that suits her too.

After she finished packing, she went downstairs to start making a late dinner.

"Hey Tobs, do you want a light dinner or...?"

"Naahhh I'm full. Well I'm not full nor hungry. You know after an airplane ride, I never feel like eating."

"Yeah. True. Well since I'm not hungry either...I'm not gonna make dinner. And plus I'm too tired to cook."

"Hey since you're not going to do anything right now...do you wanna...?"

"Sure."

And they fell asleep later.

**AN: Please PLEASE review! I love you guys! Hopefully, I will try to update tomorrow, if not, at most, Tuesday night. :)**

**~PurpleLover91399**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey I'm sooo so so so sorry I haven't updated sooner. I've been having what I think you call writer's block? Hey can somebody tell me what IS writer's block? Please and Thanks. **

**Okay so this is my first story I've ever written in my life, and some people told me that they think the story's going a little too fast, and I myself thought that too, but I didn't know how to...uh make it into more details or at least a little bit more wordy :P **

**Thanks to arubagir0926 and Deemah :P for reviewing my story. Please remember to review! 'The more the merrier'!**

**~PurpleLover91399**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL**

**Chapter 5:**

Since Toby went to the Grill where the other guys were meeting up, Spencer had the morning to herself. So she was deciding what to do for the rest of the summer. Since she had nothing to do for the summer, she decided to work at the library. So she called the Rosewood Public Library to see if they had any spaces for her for the summer. They said that they already had a lot of high schoolers volunteering, so they told Spencer to try Philadelphia Public Library. Now Spencer didn't want to try at Philadelphia because it was a little far. She wanted to work somewhere near her home. She still called anyways because it was better than nothing.

"Philadelphia Public Library, Ella Montgomery speaking, how may I help you?" Wait, since when did Aria's mom work there? She made a mental note to call Aria again.

"Mrs. Montgomery? You work at the Philly library?"

"Well hello, Spencer. Yes I do, since last week, because you know, I still teach and since there's nothing to do during the summer."

"Yeah that's my problem. The reason I called was because I teach at Rosewood Elementary and now since they're on summer break, I have no idea what to do. So I decided to work at the library and was thinking if you have any space to hire me. I'm actually giving up teaching. I may become a principal at Rosewood High instead when the year starts again."

"Why, Spencer? I've been teaching for the past 10 years! Teaching's fun!"

"I've been teaching for 3 years. I'm getting tired of it. I want to try something. I'm a Hastings. Hastings always try new things."

"Oh I see. Well we actually _do _need a person for the next 3 months. Yes you can start tomorrow!"

"Okay thanks! Oh and Mrs. Montgomery?

"Please call me Ella now"

"Ella?"

"Yes?"

"Sometimes, I don't really like driving all the way to Philly. So um, can we carpool?"

"Sure, anything for my daughter's best friend." Ella said with a smile.

"Thank you soooo much, Mrs. Montgo- I mean Ella." Spencer said excitedly.

"No problem, Spencer. Well it was nice talking to you. I hope to see you here tomorrow!"

"Of course I'll be there! Bye!"

"Bye."

Spencer was happy she got the job. She started to daze off in her thoughts, when "Wide Awake" blasted on from her phone, shattering her thoughts and making her jump out of her skin. The caller was Melissa. Then she remembered that she hadn't talked to Melissa for a very long time.

"Hello?"

"Hey Spence, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Just got back from Colorado last night, and today I got a job at the Philly Public Library and I will start working tomorrow."

"Woah there slow down, whaat? Colorado?"

"Yeah Colorado- ohhh I didn't tell you?"

"Well no!"

"Oh well as soon as school ended for the first graders, Toby decided to take me on vacation, so we went to see the Rocky Mountains. I might stop teaching. I mean I've been teaching for the past 3 years. And I want to try something new. So for the summer I'm working at Philly Public Library."

"Ohhh okay."

"So, Melissa, how are you? How's the baby?"

"We're both fine. Wren here is taking care of us like crazy making sure nothing happens. Taylor is being so sweet to the new baby coming. The way everyone's treating me, I don't want to get another miscarriage." Spencer then remembered when Melissa had gotten a miscarriage 4 years ago.

_Flashback_

_Melissa was rushed to the ER and as soon as she was, Wren called Spencer and Toby and Spencer's parents. Once they all got to the hospital Wren told them that Melissa saw a puddle of blood when she was taking a shower, she thinks she had a miscarriage. We don't know for sure yet. _

_Once the doctor came out of the room, he announced the bad news. Melissa did get a miscarriage. Melissa went hysterical. Veronica started crying quietly. Spencer got tears in her eyes but she didn't want to cry in public. Taylor was asking a million questions. Toby was the one who answered Taylor's questions, since Spencer just dazed off, while Peter was trying to comfort Veronica. Melissa just stayed in her bedroom staring into space for 2 whole weeks. She slowly got over it and within a month, she was back to normal._

_End of Flashback_

"Hello?" Melissa asked

"Huh? Oh sorry I was thinking about the day you found out you had a miscarriage..."

"Yeah I was hysterical. But I got over it a month later. Hopefully there will be no more miscarriages."

"Yup. A Hastings is strong. It's better to get over something in a month and not year."

"Hey I'm gonna visit mom and dad later this afternoon. Do you want to come?"

"Oh sure. I haven't seen them for a while. Hey do you want me to pick you up?"

"Really Spence, you would do that?"

"Sure why not?"

"Okay then, I'll see you at 5. Bye Spence"

"Bye Melissa, take care."

Spencer again went into deep thoughts. But then after 2 minutes she found a book and started to read to kill time. By the time she was halfway into the book, she heard the front door unlock and in came Toby.

"Hey Spence"

"Hey..." Spencer said without barely looking up, she was really into the book.

"So what's new?"

"Hmm..?"

"What's for lunch?"

"Uhm. Hold on a minute."

"Spencer?"

"Wait let me finish this chapter.."

Just then Toby came to her and snatched the book out of her hand "Toby!" She yelled. She gave him her puppy dog eyes.

"Nope, first you have to talk to me and make lunch because I am starving and then you can." Toby said with a smirk.

"Well what time is it?" She asked

"Around 3:30PM."

"WHAAT?"

"Yeah..and did you just notice that I came home?"

"Yeah..now that you mention..where have you been? You were supposed to be hours ago!"

"Yeah, that's the thing." He said

"What happened?"

"My truck broke down."

"Well...it _was _getting old. Almost 15 years old. I'm surprised it has come all this way."

"Yeah so it's with the mechanic right now."

"Wait who took you there? Who brought you home?"

"Caleb was nearby, I called him."

"Ohh okay"

"So the problem is I'm gonna need your car to go to work."

"Oh ok. No problem. Wait hold that thought. There IS a problem."

"What?"

"Well. After you were gone, I called the Philly Public Library to see if they could hire me and they said I start tomorrow."

"Oh okay..well than I'll think of something."

"No it's okay. I'll just call Mrs. Montgomery, I mean Ella, and tell her I need a ride."

"Ella? Why Aria's mom?"

"Because when I called at the library, Ella picked up the phone and we talked for a while. She said if I needed to, I could take a ride with her."

"Oh okay then. That's good."

"Oh speaking of Ella, I have to go call Aria, because I never knew her mom worked at the library."

"Oh okay..but wait what about lunch?"

"Ah shoot. Go order a pizza. Please and thanks."

Spencer went into their bedroom to call Aria.

"Spencer? What's wrong? Did Jason come back?"

"What? No!"

"Oh okay thank god."

"Why?"

"Because..you call me every other day or sometimes every 3 days, so I thought this phone call was important."

"Oh, no it's not important. Actually it is. Or maybe no-"

"Spencer get to the point!"

"Sorry. My point is..how come you never told me that your mom works at the Philly Library?"

"Because the subject never came. Wait, how do you know my mom works there?"

**AN: I wanted to stop here because 1.) I typed all of this today and my hands are really hurting and 2.) I had to update soon, since you guys are probably getting mad. **

**I will TRY to update tomorrow or the day after. **

**Peace Out! :)**

**~PurpleLover91399**


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

**AN: Ok so since I was too tired to finish Chapter 5 last night, and I went ahead and updated it, I decided to actually finish Chapter 5. Kinda small, 'cause you know..it's an ending. That was Chapter 5 (Part 1) I just didn't write (Part 1). And this is (Part 2). This chapter might not be as good, but I had to end it soon for some reason.  
****Ok on to the story**

**~PurpleLover91399**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL...(though I wish I did) :P**_  
_

_Previously:_**  
**

_"Spencer get to the point!"_

_"Sorry. My point is..how come you never told me that your mom works at the Philly Library?"_

_"Because the subject never came. Wait, how do you know my mom works there?"_

"Oh I called there because I need a job for the summer, and your mom picked up the phone and we talked for a while."

"Oh that explains it."

Spencer and Aria talked about Spencer's job and how she doesn't wanna teach anymore. After they were done talking, Spencer went downstairs to find Toby reading her book that he wasn't letting her read before. Spencer snatched the book out of his hands.

"But I was at the most interesting part!"

"You didn't let me finish the interesting part!"

"Okay fine." Toby grumbled.

"So did you order the pizza?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah it's on its way." He replied

"What toppings did you choose?"

"Mushroom."

"Mmm my favorite." She said, rubbing her stomach

"That's why I chose it. For the my favorite girl in the world." Toby said with a smile. And then for some reason he started singing "If I was your Boyfriend".

"Toby! Shut the im-not-gonna-say-that-word up! You know how much I hate that song!"

"If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go. I'd never let you go." He sang with a smirk.

"Toby..." She shut him up with a warm kiss. "Toby, you were my boyfriend for 5 years and then you proposed to me and now you've been my husband for 5 years."

"I know. I just wanted to sing that to piss you off." He smirked again.

"Toby you need to stop smirking. You do look cute when you do that, but now I'm getting pissed with your smirks, not you singing ."

They got into a deep kiss, and just when it was about to get deeper, the doorbell ringed. They groaned and Toby got up to answer the door. It was the pizza man. But...he was someone that they knew...

"Spencer..you might wanna come here."

Spencer went to the door and she saw a guy that she never thought would see. Alex. Her boyfriend before she met Toby

"Hey Alex..how..why...when...whaaat?"

"Hi Spencer. I suppose you meant to ask when did I become a pizza guy."

Spencer nodded meekly.

And Alex told them about everything. Toby didn't say anything, because he knows Alex wouldn't hurt her. After Alex left, Toby put the pizza on the table and they started eating the delicious pizza.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Here's chapter 6. I uploaded 4 days later, is that good or bad? Don't forget to review! :) **

**Well I have nothing much to say so, on to the story**

**~PurpleLover91399**

**Disclaimer: Me does not own PLL ;)**

**Chapter 6:**

Spencer woke up to her alarm. 8:00AM. Since she had to get to the library at 10:00AM, she decided she could use a bit more sleep, since she came back really late from her parents' house. She was thinking about the night before falling back to sleep.

_It happened to be a barbecue night so they enjoyed the nice summer breeze and the beautiful pink and orange sky during sunset. The whole time they were chatting about different things going on in their lives; Melissa's pregnancy, Spencer's new job, Spencer and Toby's trip to Colorado, and a lot of other things. Everything was going all fine when at 11:30PM, when all of a sudden there was a knock on the back door, and it slowly opened...and Jason showed up...again. _

"_GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOU DO NOT BELONG HERE!" Peter was furious after seeing him. Soon after a lot of talking and forcing Jason out of their house, Peter came back to sit down. The whole family was in shock. Especially Spencer. No one else but Aria knows about Jason coming to Spencer's house and admitting he killed Alison. Then, one thing popped into Spencer's head. When did Jason come back to Rosewood? And why did he keep coming to the Hastings' house? _

"_Dad?" Melissa spoke up._

"_Yes dear?" Peter answered._

"_Why don't we like Jason? What did he do wrong?" _

_**[AN: This is when Spence and Melissa didn't know Jason was their half-brother...Sorry to interrupt, keep reading xD]**_

"_It's complicated. For you and Spence to know." He said without looking up._

"_How is it complicated? We're not little kids anymore! I'm 32! Spencer's 26! Do we look like little kids?" Melissa was getting stressed now._

"_Shh, Melissa. Don't stress, you're gonna hurt the baby." Wren said soothingly._

"_Spencer. Melissa. It's time I tell you guys something... You guys might want to hold on to something or someone. This is going to hurt." Spencer held on to Toby, while Melissa just held on to their mom. Wren never made her as comfortable. She still loved Ian, even though he died 10 years ago. **[AN: Wow. Talk about years going fast. Wait, if it's been 10 years since Ian's death...hold on I made a mistake! Taylor shouldn't be 8! She should be 9 or 10 right now! Ehh whatever, continue on with the story.] **_

"_Jason DiLaurentis is your step-brother." Peter announced. _

"_WHAAT?" Spencer and Melissa both screamed. _

_Melissa broke down immediately, while Spencer somehow managed to tell Toby to drive home at that second. After that everything was a blur to Spencer. _

Spencer woke up gasping and panting. Toby just got out of the bathroom after taking a shower, and immediately came next to Spencer on the bed.

"Shh it's okay. I'm here. Was it about last night?"

Spencer nodded. "Wh-what time is it?" She asked.

"Umm around 9:20"

"Ah shit I have to get to the library in 15 minutes! Can't be late on my first day!" And with that, she jumped off the bed, got ready, ate a waffle, and took her coffee with her and got out she was about to get into her car, when she heard a car horn. She turned around and saw Ella's car. She then remembered that Ella was taking her. Just then Toby opened the door, and yelled, "Spencer! Don't forget I need your car today!"

"Yeah I was about to get in, when Ella honked, and I remembered!"

And with that she quickly got into the passenger seat of Ella's car. She looked at the clock 9:35. Wow she did everything in 15 minutes.

"I'm so sorry I came out late."

"I've been waiting for about 10 minutes, but I thought you could use some more time to get ready, so I was going to call you at 9:30, but I saw how fast you were running around the house and everything."

"Yeah I woke up late."

Spencer and Ella talked until they got to the library. Ella showed Spencer how to do everything and how to check out and check in the books. Then Ella gave her her schedule and Spencer found out she had a lunch break at 1:00PM, and so did Ella, so Ella decided to take her to a nearby restaurant.

…

Ella dropped Spencer off at 6:30PM, she was just unlocking the door when another car honked causing her to groan. She already had a long day, what else wanted to keep her from getting some rest!

She turned around to see Jenna Marshalls.

"Hello Spencer."

"Hello Jenna. How are you?"

"I'm fine. You live in this neighborhood?" Jenna asked

"Yeah" She replied

"Oh I live on the street behind you!" Jenna exclaimed

"Oh really? You should come visit us!"

"Yeah I will I really miss Toby."

"Then feel free to come anytime! How come I didn't know you live here?"

"Because I just moved in yesterday, and I'm still going back and forth bringing my stuff here."

"Ohh okay. Do you want to come inside for a while?"

"No it's okay. I see you look tired right now and anyways Toby's not home yet so I'll come later when he is home."

"Oh okay. Well it was nice seeing you, Jenna!"

"You too, Spencer. Bye Spencer."

"Bye Jenna"

And Spencer watched Jenna drive away. She went into her own own thoughts about when Jenna used to blind back in high school, Jenna being another "A". But she felt bad and apologized and a year after she apologized, she left Rosewood. But no one knows when she came back. All Spencer knows, Jenna had been a cashier at Wal-Mart for the past 3 years. Spencer saw her car pulling up and in it was Toby. Toby got out of the car and greeted Spencer

"Hey how long have you been sitting there exactly?"

"About half an hour"

"For me?" He winked

"No, actually when I was about to unlock the door, Jenna stopped by." Spencer told everything about Jenna living on the street behind theirs and how she was just thinking about Jenna being blind back in high school and everything.

**AN: I decided to stop here, because for some reason I want to get on to Chapter 7 fast. Hopefully I can start writing that today...and yeah!**

** Can't wait for tonight! The third episode of PLL is coming! But I have to watch it tomorrow because for some reason my T.V doesn't have ABC, and I tried the channel search so many times! I like put the antenna in random places and then did the channel search and waited for channel 8 ****(That's ABC Family in Dallas)** to come but it never did! I tried everything! So I'm just gonna watch it tomorrow on the internet. :( 

**~PurpleLover91399**


	8. Author's Note

**AN:**

**Hey, sorry this isn't a chapter. I just wanted to say that I won't be able to update until around next Friday. I have guests over from different cities, kind of a family reunion and they're staying over at our house for a couple of days. I'm so sorry and I plan to write a lot and hopefully get it online by next Friday. And then after that, I might not update for about another week because I'm going to Colorado, but my plan is, since we're going there by driving, if I can write a lot in the car, then once I get to the hotel and get internet on my laptop I'll update, but I'm not sure.**

**Please please don't forget to review. I love your reviews! So hopefully Chapter 7 will be up next Friday (the 29th), and Chapter 8 (either July 3rd, 4th, or 10th-the latest). So yeah just a head's up before you guys start yelling at me**

**Have a Great Summer!**


	9. Chapter 7

**AN: Ok, my plan was to update Friday, but I got done with this chapter early, so I'm updating today. :)  
****Ok remember when on my last chapter, I said that I had to watch the 3rd episode on Wednesday instead of Tuesday, because I watch it online? Well I got to watch it on my laptop late Tuesday night and I felt so happy! I can't believe Melissa faked her pregnancy for a few months. And then again I had to watch the 4th episode on Wednesday, well I watched half of it on Tuesday, but then it was getting too late so I fell asleep, and then I finished it on Wednesday morning. But at least I watched it. :)  
****Ok so at first I thought Melissa was actually 'A'! And I can't believe she lost her baby the day after Ian died. That's just sad. :( Oh well. But I so know Jenna's 'A'. Remember on the first episode, that car was driving away while Em was jogging, and then she got a text. That was Jenna's car! Jenna's 'A'! I have so many proof! Oh and I have a slight feeling Lucas might be another 'A".  
****Ok enough about what I think and the episodes, let's get to the chapter. I made it pretty long :)**

**Oh wow I used 'Ok' a lot in my AN. **

**~PurpleLover91399**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL**

**Chapter 7**

On Tuesday, Spencer's shift at the library was only from 1 to 5. Toby's truck was going to be fixed around 11AM, so Spencer could get her Highlander back from Toby, that way she won't have to bother Ella again about carpooling, in case she got late, because she was supposed to meet the girls at the Grill for lunch at noon.

That morning, Spencer woke up at 9AM. Since Toby was sleeping, and she didn't really feel like doing anything, she made coffee, took a book and went into their backyard to enjoy the summer breeze. Spencer thought it was so peaceful, with the birds singing and the mild breeze blowing her hair. She must have not known how much time passed, because the next thing she knew, Toby was screaming around the house looking for her.

"Toby I'm in the backyard!" She yelled

"Oh god you scared the shit out of me! I thought you disappeared!" He yelled

"Oh god, Toby you will lose your voice if you keep screaming like that."

"Well I was getting worried."

"What made you get worried?"

Toby pulled out his phone and opened a text message. It said:

_Better keep an eye on Spence. She might run away or disappear. –A_

"Oh my god. They're starting again." Just then Spencer's phone beeped.

_Toby's at good at protecting you, huh? Well he won't be able to protect you after he disappears too. –A_

"Damn it!" Spencer threw her Android into the fluffy grass. Surprisingly it didn't break even though she threw it really hard.

"Spence, calm down. Now, I thought Mona was A? And I thought A was gone?"

"Toby, I need to tell you something. Let's go inside."

Once they got inside, Spencer started telling Toby everything

"Remember when Jenna left Rosewood? She left right after she admitted that she was also another A. But then she came back 3 years ago. And she probably did to start it again."

"Don't worry Spence. But who do you think could be A now?"

"Jenna."

"What? Why? How? But she-"

"OH MY GOD! I completely forgot! She moved into the street behind ours, meaning, her backyard faces ours!" Spencer exclaimed and face palmed herself, and with that she ran out the back door and into the backyard, towards Jenna's house.

"No no no no, Spencer, no. Spencer wait. No no no no no Spencer. Spencer. Wait!" Toby was pleading her to stop.

Spencer was already at Jenna's front door. Suddenly the front door opened. And she stopped in her tracks. And stared at the person-or actually people- in front of her.

"Garrett?" She finally found her voice

Toby finally caught up to Spencer,

"Garrett?" She repeated, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh hi Spencer. Toby. Haven't seen you for ages. Well Jenna and I would love to talk now, but we can't. Bye, hope to see you sometime soon." And with that Garrett and Jenna got into his car, and sped off.

"What. The. Hell." Spencer said as she watched Garrett's car speed off, "Come on, Toby, let's go home." Spencer started walking through the grass towards her house, but then saw that Toby was still standing there.

"Toby! Come. On!"

"Oh sorry." He replied.

Once they got home, it was around 10:30AM. Spencer decided to make breakfast which was pancakes. After breakfast, Caleb came and took Toby to the mechanics to get his truck back. And Spencer had nothing left to do at home, so she went to the Grill early. She got a table for all of the girls and she got into her own world, thinking about Jenna and Garrett. Later she jumped 6 feet high when she heard Hanna start yelling the song "Titanium"

"Shoot me dooown! But I won't faaaall. I am Titaaaaniiiuuuuuuuuum!" Hanna sang.

"Hannaaa! You scared the shit out of me!"

"No shit, Sherlock, I called your name, but you were in your own world, and when I started singing loudly, I saw you jump 6 feet high!"

"Oh whatever. So. How did you make it here early? You're usually the last one to come."

"Oh before Caleb left to pick up Toby, he told me to start getting ready so that I can meet you guys early, but I told him that no one's probably going to be there that early. But I found you here."

"Haha if only Caleb would do that all the time." Spencer smirked

"Hey!" Hanna yelled

Just then Aria and Emily showed up. Once they all sat down and ordered their lunches, Spencer was telling them about Jenna moving into the house behind hers and the text messages.

"So…did you guys get any messages from A the past few months?"

Everyone shook their head.

"No we didn't. Why? Did you?" Aria asked

Instead of answering, Spencer pulled out her phone and showed them the text message.

"Oh…" Emily said, surprised and frightened.

"And A also sent one to Toby, he was the first one to get it this morning and 2 minutes later, I got that message. So I thought it might have been Jenna since she lives behind my house…"

"Spencer, if Jenna's there, and you think she sent you that message…I don't think you should go home."

"What do you mean, 'not go home'?"

"I mean," Hanna stretched the word 'mean', "you and Toby come stay with me and Caleb."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so whatever you do, do NOT go home. Actually as a matter of fact, call Toby right now, because he might be going home, and tell him to come to our house." Hanna explained.

"Okay sure" And with that Spencer called Toby and told him everything and for him to head to Hanna and Caleb's home, and Toby agreed. At the same time Hanna called Caleb, to let him know that Toby was staying with them.

The girls stayed there for a whole, until Spencer had to leave for work. It was 12:45PM when she got into her car. She had enough time to get to work on time, if not, maybe 5 minutes later than 1. But she didn't really care because she really needed the girls' time.

Spencer got to the library at exactly 1:00 surprisingly and started working right away. When she was done for the day, she was about to head home when she remembered that she can't go home. So she took a different route and went to Hanna's house. Toby's truck, Hanna's BMW, and Caleb's Camry were all on the driveway, so there was no space for Spencer's Highlander.

"Gosh, why leave all the cars outside? What do you think the garage's for?" Spencer thought. So she parked on the road, but would soon move it. She went to the front door and rang the doorbell. Hanna opened the door.

"Spence! You're here! Come inside." Hanna greeted.

"No Hanna, first of all one question: What do you think the garage is for?" Spencer asked

"Ummm to put your cars in?" Hanna replied.

"Yes and why don't you take a look at your driveway?"

Hanna saw that the driveway was full, and Spencer's car was on the road. "Ohhh oops. Here, I'll put mine and Caleb's in the garage, that way you and Toby can keep yours on the driveway."

"Thank you." Spencer replied. By this time Toby and Caleb came out the door.

"What's going on?" Toby asked.

"Well I was just telling Hanna to put her car in the garage, because all of the cars are on the driveway and there's no space for my car."

Once Spencer had cooled down, and eaten something, she was just sitting down with the rest of the group watching TV and chatting.

"Hey Hanna, we didn't get our clothes or anything. Don't you think me and Toby should bring our stuff?"

"Oh um yeah…here I'll come with you. Toby do you want to come or should Spencer take your clothes?"

"I think it's better if you two go. I'll stay with Caleb." Toby answered.

"Okay, sure. Come on, Spence." Hanna said and with that they were in Spencer's car. When they got to Spencer's house, Spencer opened the front door and went to her and Toby's bedroom. She told Hanna to stay downstairs in the living room while she went upstairs. She was just putting her and Toby's clothes in a bag when Hanna started coming up the stairs really loudly and yelling her name.

"Han. Hanna. Calm down what's wrong?" Spencer asked, concerned.

"L-look a-at the t-text…" Hanna was stammering. Spencer took her phone and opened the most recent text.

_Hey Han, now you and Caleb are taking care of Spence? How many protectors does she need? –A_

**AN: Cliff-hanger much? Please Review! Hopefully I'll update tomorrow or Saturday.  
****Oh guess what, guys? I'm not going to Colorado this Sunday :(. We're going next Saturday. I have to wait another 8 days, hmph :( So that means I can update Chapter 8 maybe tomorrow or Sunday, Chapter 9 on either next Wednesday or next Friday. And I'm gone next Saturday :)  
****Hey guys, how many chapters should I make this? Somewhere between 11-20? Or 20 or more?**

**~PurpleLover91399 **


	10. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys, I updated 2 days in a row! Well this one's a bit shorter. I wanted to make it a cliff-hanger :P  
Thank you everyone who reviewed! Please review more!  
****Well that's all I have to say! Next chapter hopefully tomorrow or Sunday! Peace! :)**

_**~PurpleLover91399**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL**

**Chapter 8**

_Hey Han, now you and Caleb are taking care of Spence? How many protectors does she need?  
-A_

"Hanna, get in the car, I'll be down in 2." Spencer quickly packed a bunch of clothes because she didn't know how long she would be out of her house. Then she got their toiletries stuffed them in their bag, and looked around the room to make sure she had everything. Just then her phone beeped signaling she had a new text message.

_Spence, I know you're in there! –A_

Spencer screamed and ran down the stairs opened the door, locked it, and ran to the car and sped away. Hanna on the other hand was still in shock to realize that Spencer was going 15 miles above the speed limit, when she never dares to even go a mile higher than the speed limit. Spencer was in shock too. She was in so much shock, that she didn't notice a stop sign and went through the intersection but the next second everything went black.

Toby and Caleb came running into the hospital asking the nurse where Spencer Cavanaugh and Hanna Rivers were. Caleb went to Hanna and Toby went to Spencer, luckily they're rooms were next to each other. They were both unconscious. But Toby had been sitting in Spencer's room for about an hour before Spencer opened her eyes.

"Spencer thank god you're awake! I thought I was gonna lose you again!" Toby exclaimed.

"W-what happened?" Spencer asked faintly.

"Well…let's just say you were in a car accident."

"Ohhh now I remember… Where's Hanna?"

"She…she's in the next room, but she's still unconscious."

"Oh no…" Spencer murmured. Just then the nurse came in and saw that Spencer was awake. The nurse asked how she felt and asked if she had any headaches. Spencer said she felt great. The nurse told her that she had no broken bones, just some bruises on her sides. But other than that she was allowed to go. As soon as she got out of the hospital bed and got into her normal clothes and signed the papers and everything, she went to the waiting room. She would wait a little bit before she went into Hanna's room. She decided to give Caleb some time to plead her to wake up. It had been 2 hours now and Hanna had still not woken up. Then one of the doctors came to Spencer and asked her something.

"Are you Spencer Cavanaugh, friend of Hanna Rivers?"

"Yes doctor. Is something wrong?" Spencer asked, worried.

"Well so far she broke her left arm and sprained her ankle. And there's more places where she got hurt but the other doctors are still looking for broken ribs/bones. And she also has a huge bump on her head that might sting when she wakes up. Well that is IF she wakes up…"

"Wait, what do you mean 'IF she wakes up'?"

"Ms. Spencer, I'm sorry to say this, but…she might go into a coma."

"What? For how long? Does her husband know?"

"We don't know how long yet. No her husband doesn't know yet. That's why I decided to tell you first. I figured you and your husband might want to tell him."

"Yeah that's good. We'll go in after a few more minutes." Spencer said and with that, the doctor left. Just then Aria and Emily came running in. Spencer cried into Aria's shoulder, while Toby just held Emily.

"H-how are you guys?" Aria asked wiping a small tear.

"Well I'm fine, I just have a bunch of bruises on my side, that's all."

"And Hanna?" Emily asked. Spencer looked at Toby. He nodded, meaning Spencer can tell them.

"Hanna…she's still unconscious…and she might have to go to a coma."

"Oh no." Aria and Emily said at the same time.

"Do you know who could have hit you guys?"

"Probably some random person we don't know." Spencer replied. Aria and Emily glanced at each other.

"Me and Emily got texts from A." Aria pulled out her phone and showed Spencer and Toby the message.

_Looks like Spencer and Hanna were in too much shock that they didn't notice a car had hit them. –A_

"Nooo!" Spencer yelled. 5 minutes later, they went into Hanna's room. Caleb was looking depressed.

"Caleb?"

"Yeah?"

"Caleb, I'm sorry to say this, but the doctor told me that she might go into coma." Spencer told him

"Nooo my Hanna! How long?" Caleb wailed.

"They don't know how long." Spencer replied. Just then all of the girls' phone started beeping including Hanna's. They looked at each other with worried faces and then took out their phones.

_Thought that I left? Never. I'm still here bitches and I know everything. -A _


	11. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys. I know I said I'll update on Sunday, but I kinda got too busy and also had writer's block for 2 days. So I'm updating today. Good enough? **

**You know what sucks? PLL Episode 5 won't come back till next Tuesday! Why?**

**Ok guess what? So I'm going New Oreleans this Saturday, and then coming back next Monday, then I'm going to Houston next Friday, then coming back next next Sunday. **

**Well enough about me.**

**~PurpleLover91399**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL**

**Chapter 9**

_Thought that I left? Never. I'm still here bitches, and I know everything. –A_

The girls looked at each other. Caleb and Toby were shocked. Just then the doctor and 2 nurses came in making them go back to normal as if nothing happened. The doctor did a few stuff with Hanna and the nurses checked some stuff.

"Doctor, is everything okay?" Caleb asked.

"Mr. Rivers and friends, I'm afraid Ms. Hanna Rivers well have to go into a coma." A few more nurses came and took Hanna to the ICU where they can watch her and she can get can get extra care. Caleb went with the nurses to the ICU because he wanted to be next to her the whole time she is unconscious. Spencer, Toby, Emily, and Aria were still standing trying to process what had just happened. They went into the waiting room where Veronica, Peter, and Melissa were waiting for them.

"How are you?" Veronica asked while hugging Spencer. Peter and Toby shook hands, while Melissa said hi to Emily and Aria.

"I'm fine, with a few minor bruises but Hanna-"

"Yes, Ashley was here with us and she saw Hanna being taken to the ICU and she ran after them."

"She- she's in a coma." Spencer muttered

"Oh I'm sorry." Veronica said

After a little more chatting, Peter, Veronica, and Melissa left. Spencer and Toby were about to head out when they remembered that they were staying at Hanna's. Toby went into the ICU to get the keys from Caleb. After they got the keys and said bye to Caleb, they got into Toby's truck and drove away. Spencer just looked out the window wondering what she will do without her car.

"What are you thinking?" Toby asked.

"I'm wondering what I will do without my car.

"Don't worry about your car."

When they got home, it was 11PM and they were so tired that they didn't even bother eating dinner and they just went to sleep in the guest room. The next morning they woke up at 11AM and Spencer quickly texted Ella to let her know that she won't be able to work today. Ella immediately texted back saying that they got a substitute and Aria let Ella know everything so Spencer was exempt. Spencer and Toby decided to go visit Hanna and Caleb again. Toby got a bag full of clothes for Caleb because he would be staying there for a while. When they got to the hospital, they went into Hanna's room and greeted Caleb. Caleb was happy to see them. Hanna was obviously still unconscious. The doctors said she would be in the coma for 5 days. In the mean time, they would visit her everyday and try to just talk to her, because she may be able to hear stuff but won't be able to respond.

After 5 days of doing her normal schedule, it was finally Sunday, the day Spencer had the day off from work. It was also the day Hanna would wake up hopefully.

Sunday morning, Spencer and Toby woke up around 9AM still living in Hanna and Caleb's house. They got used to the house, and they treated it like as if it was their own house. They quickly ate some breakfast and then headed to the hospital. They decided that they would stay there until Hanna actually woke up and remembered everything. Emily and Aria came too a little after they did. And they just waited there. Spencer, Toby, and Aria read a book, while Emily played games on her phone, and texted some of her other friends. Soon it was noon time and they went to the hospital café. On the way to the café, Hanna's doctor told them that Hanna is supossed to wake up in about an hour. They were really happy to hear that and they happily went to eat lunch. After half an hour of enthuastically eating, they rushed back to wait for her to wake up. Some nurses were already there and waiting for her to wake up. Soon after another half an hour it was time. They were all waiting impaitently and Caleb was actually starting to jump up and down.

"Come on come on. Please wake up Hanna. I love you!" Caleb pleaded. It was now 2 minutes past the time she was supposed to wake.

"Hanna, we all love you, if you don't wake up, it's..it's like losing another one of us." Aria said. 5 minutes past.

"Hanna, I'm so sorry I was careless about the stop sign. If only I had seen it, you wouldn't have been like this!" Spencer started wiping tears away.

"Spence. It's fine. It wasn't your fault. Don't cry." Toby reassured her, then turned to Hanna, "Hanna, we all want you to wake up, we're worried about you. We all love you." By now it was 10 minutes after she was supposed to be awake.

And last Emily, "Hanna, you have to wake up! Come on, we're Team Hannily! If you don't wake up, then..then I'm gonna be all alone! Sure I have Spencer and Aria, but I still need you! Don't leave me!" Now 15 after.

Ashley just rushed into the room just as Emily was saying her last words.

"Hanna, you have to wake up. If you don't..do you know how I would feel? I gave birth to you, and you're my only child! Please wake up! It's been 20 minutes since you were supposed to!" Ashley wailed and started to cry. Caleb came over and hugged her.

"She should be waking up now! Why isn't she?" The doctor cried.

Spencer on the other hand was thinking something she read about in an article. It said that if you put strong perfume under somebody's nose during a coma, they might wake up.

"That's it!" Spencer yelled. Everyone looked at her confused, including the doctor.

"I read in an ariticle that if you put strong perfume under someone's nose when they're in a coma, they can wake up!" Spencer exclaimed with happiness hoping it would work, "Now does anyone have any strong perfume?" Spencer asked knowing that the answer would probably be no, since it was a hospital.

"Here..um..let me check.." Ashley said looking through her big purse, "I put it in here a few days ago for emergencies…ah here it is!" Ashley exclaimed holding out a perfume bottle, and giving it to Spencer. Spencer sprayed a lot of it on her hand. The smell was so strong it made her cough.

"Damn, Ashley," She coughed again, "Why do you have such a strong perfume?" She started to wheeze now, but after 2 minutes she was fine.

Now she put her hand under Hanna's nostrils and waited. Everyone waited silently and just staring at Hanna for the moment she wakes up. Just then, Hanna's nose started sniffing a lot, and then she coughs.

"HOORAY! SHE'S ALIVE!" Everyone yelled. Hanna started moving her head left to rught and vice versa. She opened her eyes for a millisecond, then closed it putting her hand over her eyes. Once her eyes got used to the hospital lights, she finally opened her eyes.

"Hi guys. Hi mom. Damn that perfume was strong! Where did you get it?" Was the first thing Hanna says after waking up from a coma. Everyone starts laughing at her comment. Then they greeted her, happy that she didn't have amnesia. Everyone was talking excitedly. Once they had all finished talking and chatting, the doctors said she was ready to leave, after signing some papers. When everything was filled out and ready, they all went to the hospital parking lot. There, Ashley, Aria, and Emily hugged Hanna and said bye. Spencer and Toby got into Toby's truck, and followed Caleb's car. When they all got to Hanna and Caleb's home, they all had a small snack, and watched T.V and chatted. Soon, it was time for dinner. Spencer wanted to cook, since Hanna was still resting. After they ate dinner, Toby said that he and Caleb had to go somewhere. So it was just Spencer and Hanna. They were watching a movie and eating ice cream to celebrate the fact that Hanna's home now. Halfway through the movie, Hanna's phone phone beeped.

_I didn't do anything while you were in the hospital. But now that you're out. I can do anything I want to you and the girls. -A_

__**AN: Thank you for reading! Please review! :)**

**Don't know when I will be able to update. **


	12. Chapter 10

**AN: We made it to Chapter 10! Hurrah! Now I have no idea how many chapters to make it. I'm thinking I'll just go along until I can't think of anything else. I am currently writing this Author's Note in the car en route to Baton Rouge! **

**We could not find a SINGLE hotel available in New Orleans that's suitable for us, so we had to take a hotel in Baton Rouge. Oh well we're still happy, even though there's still some problems. We have a big family and they only give us a room with one bed, and there's no couch. That's just stupid! We're a family of 5, we need 2 beds, AND a couch. But we're happy with whatever God decided to give us. :) **

**Ok enough about me. Sorry about that I'm just happy we're going and plus some complaining.. I had to let my anger out. :D**

**Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review :)**

**~PurpleLover91399 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL **

**Chapter 10**

_I didn't do anything for the past 4 days because you were in the hospital, but now that you're out, I can do anything to you, the girls, and the guys. -A_ **[AN: Sorry I decided to change it a little. Keep reading]**

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god! What am I going to do, Spencer?" Hanna shrieked while hyperventilating.

"Han, calm down. We'll deal with it later. Right now, continue watching the movie." Spencer reassured her and wrapped the blanket around Hanna and hugged her. Hanna calmed down and continued watching the movie. They both fell asleep there, and later when the guys came home, they tried carrying the girls into their rooms, but both of them woke up and made it on their own.

The next morning, they all woke up had breakfast, and went to work. When Spencer came back to Hanna's house at 7PM, she only found Hanna there. Toby was supposed to be out of work by 5:00PM, Spencer started wondering what happened. She asked Hanna where Toby was, she replied saying that Toby and Caleb had to go somewhere else for a while, and was scheduled to come back in half an hour. After half an hour, Toby came back and he announced that he had a surprise for Spencer.

"Hey Spencer, come outside." He said

"Why?" Spencer asked.

"Just come, will you?"

"Um, okay..." Spencer went outside and saw a brand new red Infiniti. "Oh. My. God. Toby, you bought this for me?" Spencer said with tears in her eyes, not believing her eyes.

"Of course I did. I love you so much, and the other day, you were worrying about your car, and I told you not to worry about your car, I will take care of it. What part of 'I will take care of it' do you not understand?" Toby said sincerely and winking.

"Thank you. I love so much" and with that she kissed him passionately.

Spencer went around the town driving her new car. She was very happy with it. She even went to Aria's house with it.

"Look what Toby got meeeeee!" Spencer screeched, something she normally never does except when she's crazy.

"Wow! That's awesome, Spence!"

"I know right?" She said excitedly.

"Spence, I...need to...tell you...something..." Aria said

"Nooooo! I want you to see my carrrrrrr!" Spencer squealed.

Just then Toby popped up and said, "Okay, you've officially gone crazy, calm down." He said while laughing and also giving a sorry face to Aria.

"I'm soooo happyyyyyy!" She shrieked.

"Okay let's take you home, I think you're drunk." Toby said. Spencer then started for the driver's seat. "Oh no, you are not driving. I think you are really drunk." He said smirking and got into the driver's seat and started driving back to Caleb's house. When they got back to Hanna and Caleb's house, Spencer had calmed down a little bit. Hanna saw Toby got out of the driver's seat.

"Toby, why did you drive Spencer's car? I thought since it's her car, she would drive it?"

"Well she drove it to Aria and Ezra's, but then she got a little too hyper and crazy, like as if she was drunk, so I drove it back." Toby explained.

"Spence, you drunk?" Hanna asked..

Spencer finally talked, "Not drunk; sober."

Later, they had dinner and Spencer was now fully normal thanks to Caleb doing some stuff. After dinner, the girls were in Hanna's and Caleb's room, while the guys were in the room where Spencer and Toby were staying. Spencer and Hanna were talking about Spencer's new car, when all of a sudden Spencer's phone rang. It was Aria.

"Hey Aria, sorry I was a little crazy about my car."

"Haha, it's fine. I know how you feel when you get a new car. That's so nice of Toby."

"Yeah I love him so him so much. So what's new?" Spencer asked.

"Um...is Hanna with you?' Aria asked.

"Yes." Spencer replied.

"Are any of the guys around or near you and Hanna?" Aria questioned.

"No." She answered.

"Okay well put me on speaker, so that you and Hanna can hear, but not the guys."

"Okay, I did that...now can you hurry up? I hate being in suspense!"

"I'm pregnant." Aria said.

**AN: Okay, so I finished this chapter the day after I wrote the first Author's Note. I'm sorry this chapter is so short. We went to New Orleans, and now we're coming back to the hotel in Baton Rouge. I'm like 2 minutes away from the hotel as I'm typing this, so Imma wrap it up, and then upload once I'm in the hotel. Ciao!**

**~PurpleLover91399**


	13. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone who has come this far and has stayed with me since the beginning of this story! I really appreciate it. We finished 10 chapters, and I'm so proud of myself and proud of you guys for reading it. I'm thinking of finishing it here, and starting a sequel? Next chapter will basically be an epilogue and then a while later, I'll make a sequel. I loved writing this story as much as you loved reading it. :) **

**Shout-outs to:**

**xXx Stupid Cupid xXx -Thank you for being the first reviewer. :)**

**The Lovely One wink – Hey, thanks for reading my first story and reviewing ;)**

**Anisha Khaleque – Hi Anisha, thank you for reading chapter 1, please read my other chapters!**

**Spobyfan2199 – Thank you soooo much for reviewing, I love your stories a lot!**

**Deemi- Well, I don't really have anything else to say except, thank you for reading my story. :P**

**Shugar High Author – Thank you very much. I love your story 'Carrying the Spawn's Child' Anyone else reading this, be sure to check that story out, it is AMAZING, I tell yah. ;)**

**RandomRandoms14 – I love all your stories, thank you very much for reading mine. **

**Arubagirl0926 – Thank you for reviewing every chapter **

**pinkcrazyness – Thank you for reading my story. I really appreciate it. **

**Urfrendu-knwwholol – Hey, lol ;), yeah thanks for taking the time to read my story. **

**Anonymous – Well, I don't know who you are, and you were not signed in, so I couldn't see your profile, but thanks anyways for reviewing! **

**k drama queen – Thank you. **

**BoriBabe13 – Thank you for reviewing.**

**SpobyForever1106 – Thank you for reviewing. **

**Thank you:**

**arubagirl0926, evermore2014, RandomRandoms14, Shugar High Author, Ecila5827, greenharper, , GoddessArtemis1999, Twilightlova20, selenaheartsglee, Deemi, k drama queen, endersaddict, katiebearbug15, BoriBabe13, SpobyForever1106, justonelifetolive, alicewillbealice1066379, and Hockeygirl06**

**for adding my story you your Story Alert or following my story!**

**So guys, the epilogue will be up soon, not sure when though...busy life, and maybe a few weeks after that I will start the sequel. Or maybe only 1 week after that. OR maybe after a whole month. I really don't know I mean I feel like my life just got really busy! Oh and don't forget writer's block :( So..epilogue...will be coming up in a few days, I guess? **

**~PurpleLover91399**


	14. Author's Note 3

**Author's Note 3**

**Hey guys I'm back...kinda..not really. The truth is I've lost interest of my story and I've been having writer's block on this story literally for almost 8 months now lolz. I just realized that. Anyway so I guess I should just give up on this. And I know it wasn't that good..well it was my first time publishing anything and also I'm only 13 so yeah... **

**So I am not continuing this story anymore and I will end it right here. **

**You can still leave reviews if you want, I will still appreciate them :)**

**Thank you so much for reading my story, hope you enjoyed! **

**Peace!**

**~PurpleLover91399**


End file.
